Sun Quan
Sun Quan (onyomi: Son Ken) is Sun Jian's second son and his elder brother's successor. He is famed for his love of wine and his bushy beard. His father was pleased by his birth and proclaimed that he would be the one to lead the family's future, a line which became true years later. Sun Quan ruled as the first living emperor of Wu and sought to govern with patience and careful consideration, which had mixed results during the era. However, Sun Quan soon grew more unreasonable in the later years with his decisions that would ultimately cause his successors to engage in a bloody dispute for the Wu throne. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Sun Quan was known as a wise and outgoing man who was fond of making jokes and playing tricks. Because of his skill in valuing the strength of his subordinates and avoiding their shortcomings, as well as treating them like his family, Sun Quan was able to delegate authority to capable figures. This primary strength served him well in gaining the support of the common people and surrounding himself with capable generals.. Sun Shangxiang is his younger sister, and Lianshi is one of his historical wives. Dynasty Warriors Sun Quan is forty-ninth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and sixty-fourth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in sixty-sixth. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in fourteenth place for the Wu division. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled Carry on. His character's height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Role in Games :"Just like Liu Bei, I was desperately holding on to a dream founded in a past glory. But our lord - He has a vision of an entirely new type of land. A vision of the future." ::~~Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors Sun Quan is a leader who shoulders the dreams of his father and brother. Starting as a member in his family's campaigns, he leads the Sun family after his brother's death. He acts as the main leader during the Battle of Chi Bi and at He Fei. During the latter battle, his life is put in danger when he is ambushed by Zhang Liao. As he retreats back to the main camp, the bridge for his path is shattered and a wide gap remains between the two shores. Braving his steed forward, his horse hops to the opposing shore and he rides to safety. He continues to expand his territories after the battle to form the Kingdom of Wu. Though formerly allies with Shu, he becomes one of Liu Bei's worst enemies when Guan Yu dies at Fan Castle. After the conflict at Yi Ling, he may choose to either end Shu or Wei for unification in Wu's name. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends reenacts his close shave with Zhang Liao at He Fei. While participating in the siege of He Fei's castle, the Wu army appears to win an early victory against Wei. As they advance their troops more inward, however, they walk into Zhang Liao's trap and fall victim to an ambush. Swearing to survive no matter what, Sun Quan cuts himself an escape path to open the gates blocking his path. He defeats Zhang Liao thrice during his retreat. Reaching the broken bridge back to his camp, he scoffs at Wei's attempt to stop him. Safely landing on the bridge's opposite end, he declares that he will live to change the times. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes him taking the family reigns when he was only nineteen. Though not as skilled in warfare as his predecessors, Sun Quan possessed the unique ability to draw people to him and earned the people's admiration. Donned the new leader of Wu, he starts his campaigns by taking revenge for his father at Xia Kou. After the battle of Chi Bi, he decides to suppress the south and destroys the Nanman tribe. The Battle of He Fei ends with his army victorious, but they don't gain new territory from the battle. Time passes, and Sun Quan decides to put an end to both kingdoms once the sons of his rivals gain leadership. He slays Cao Pi at He Fei Castle and ends Liu Chan at Bai Di Castle. With the land under Wu, Sun Quan swears to continue building his empire so that it may last forever. Sun Quan shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with his younger sister and Lu Xun. Described as a new generation of warriors for Wu, they face Cao Xiu at Shi Ting. While the other two warriors deal with the setup for their plan, Sun Quan acts as the distraction and draws the enemy to him in the center. Once Zhou Fang's defection takes effect, he drops his plans for defense and orders the army for a full-scale assault. Sun Quan's ending scene in Dynasty Warriors: Online has him admire the castle town at night with the player in tow. Having realized his true potential as a leader, he owes the warrior his gratitude for helping him form their own nation. He has no personal story in Dynasty Warriors 6, but he plays a large supporting role in Wu's stories. After Sun Ce's abrupt demise at Xu Chang, he orders a retreat and leads the Wu army. He dreams to create a new land where all three kingdoms can work together in harmony. He mainly tries to participate in wars to end aggression's directed towards him. In Lu Xun's story mode, his dream becomes a reality, and he is one of the figureheads for Wu. In his sister's story, he clashes with her, and his life is spared by Liu Bei at Yi Ling. As a part of the new Shu-Wu alliance, he helps Liu Bei crush Cao Cao. He worries about his sister being apart from her love but swears to make their dreams a reality. Conversely, in her husband's story, his dreams are harshly cut short by Liu Bei and his lands are completely integrated under Shu. In Taishi Ci's story in Special, he focuses on defending what remains of their kingdom. Although they expand their lands with their victory at He Fei, Sun Quan doesn't want to gamble their future away by trying to take Xu Chang once more. Allying with the larger Wei, he ends Liu Bei and his brothers at Fan Castle. Like other titles in the series, Sun Quan fights alongside his father and siblings at the start of Wu's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7. While proud of his father and older brother's heroism, Sun Quan doubts his own integrity. Players control him during Ou Xing's rebellion, allowing him to boost his reputation. He valiantly supports his father and older brother's campaigns. When Sun Ce goes missing before their invasion of Xuchang, Sun Quan decides to lead the men in his stead. They conquer the city, but he is shocked to witness his older brother's death after their victory. Hurriedly entrusted with the leadership of the Sun family, Sun Quan tries his best to cope with new responsibilities. Zhou Yu acts as his trustworthy adviser, telling him to lure Cao Cao south by attacking Xiakou. As Sun Quan dwells with doubt in the main camp, Lian Shi lectures him to recognize his vassals' loyalties to him. Composing himself, he leads his men to victory and gains new territory for his family. Soon after, he shelters a fleeing Liu Bei and decides to take his chances with an alliance. Boldly declaring that his land will fight to the death, Sun Quan and company prevail over Cao Cao at Chibi. Chasing Cao Cao's army northward at Nanjun, Sun Quan decides to marry his sister to Liu Bei. Sun Quan simultaneously visits a bedridden Zhou Yu to watch his sister depart. As the young lord basks in the happy occasion, his jubilation is cut short when the strategist quietly passes away. After failing to take Hefei, Sun Quan later accepts an alliance with Cao Cao to end Guan Yu. Although he is aware that his actions will alienate himself from Liu Bei and his sister, Sun Quan believes striking the general down is needed for the protection of his home. He and his army later confront an infuriated Liu Bei at Yiling. To avoid causing his sister more grief, he spares Liu Bei. When Liu Bei suddenly dies, Sun Quan reforges Wu's alliance with Shu with help from Sun Shang Xiang. Cao Pi, the new leader of Wei, sees this alliance as a threat to his kingdom and attacks Dongkou. Sun Quan personally kills Zhang Liao and leads the Wu forces to victory. He allows Cao Pi to live, stating that someone needs to take care of Wei. After Wu's victory, the three kingdoms are stuck in a momentary ceasefire. He sees a dream of his belated family members and vassals congratulating him. Content by the vision, Sun Quan decides to enjoy his remaining days in the brief time of peace. Sun Quan is mentioned to have passed away during Jin's Story Mode, shortly after Sima Shi succeeds Sima Yi. His death, as well as that of Lu Xun, causes chaos in Wu. His first Legendary Battle is the Battle of Hefei, where he leads the Wu forces to fight Cao Cao. In his secondary Legendary Battle, Sun Quan fights Sima Yi, the new leader of Wei, to unite the land under Wu's name. Sun Quan makes his appearance in the third chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next supporting Sun Ce's conquest. During the Battle of Wujun, he and his sister are rescued by their brother from Taishi Ci's ambush. In turn, he later advises his elder sibling to obey the imperial edict against Yuan Shu so that the other warlords may acknowledge their might. The sixth chapter revolves around his development as leader of Wu. Initially pressured by the burden of his new role, he comes to accept it after receiving encouragement from his subjects. As the player's avatar in Xiakou, he empathizes with Ling Tong over the loss of his father and helps alleviate the younger officer's rage. Their victory over Huang Zu inspires Sun Quan to recruit potential allies like Gan Ning to aid Wu's cause. The ruler's confidence peaks when the Battle of Chibi ends favorably for his army. Other scenarios including Jin have Sun Quan serve as the enemy commander at Jianye where his death means Wu's downfall. Wei's final chapter gives players the option of wounding him at Hefei to earn vast quantities of experience points. In his own kingdom's scenario, Sun Quan heeds the counsel of his advisers to subdue Shu first. Rather than killing Liu Bei, he persuades the crestfallen leader to join him for the sake of his followers. He then personally takes charge of the assault on Xuchang, bringing Cao Cao down on his knees. The Wei leader balks at the idea of serving Wu until Sun Quan convinces him otherwise by appealing to his intellect. With peace restored to the land, Wu finally establishes a harmonious kingdom where different ideas and beliefs can come together. During Sun Quan's coronation ceremony, he rouses his friends and former enemies with a compelling speech to celebrate their brighter future together. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Sun Quan mainly reprises his role from the previous installment. In the hypothetical route, he saves his father and brother from their deaths. When he tries to give Sun Ce his role as leader back, his brother declines. Despite his protests, both Sun Ce and Sun Jian state that they will support him as he leads Wu. At Jiangxia, Sun Quan strengthens Wu's alliance with Shu after Liu Bei's brothers accidentally attack Wu forces due to being misled by Wang Yi. He then fights with his family against Cao Cao at Xuchang. Afterwards, Sun Quan holds a banquet for the three kingdoms in celebration for the new peace. In Shu's hypothetical route, Sun Quan remains an ally of Liu Bei due to Lu Su's actions at Lukou. After Cao Cao's defeat, he and Liu Bei are named vassal kings by the Han Emperor. During Wei's hypothetical path, however, Sun Quan may die fighting the Wei forces at Jianye or surrender to them after seeing half of his officers defect. In the expansion, Sun Quan appears in two Xtreme Legend stages for his kingdom. The first one is an alternate scenario to the battle of Chibi in which the Wu forces are on run, and Cao Cao starts chasing them down as they flee to Jianye. Sun Quan works with Taishi Ci and Lu Su to ensure Zhou Yu and the others from being annihilated at Lujiang. The second scenario has Sun Quan lead an attack on Xiangyang and take down Liu Biao's son and successor Liu Cong. Together with Sun Shangxiang and Ling Tong, he hopes to capture the city before Cao Cao's reinforcements arrive, and with that gain control Jing Province. Sun Quan also hosts the "Chief Commander Face-off" after praising Zhou Yu and his comrades and saying that one of them might be greater than the other. In the other kingdoms' stories, Sun Quan appears as Wu's leader. In Shu's scenario, Sun Quan will first appear among Sun Ce's forces as he and Liu Bei move to defeat Lu Bu. He also appears as the enemy commander in the revised Yiling, and leads an attack against Shu during Zhuge Liang's absence. In Jin's story, Sun Quan lives past his historical death, and he leads the assault against Wei's castle at Hefei alongside many other Wu officers of his generation. In Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed, Sun Quan's bond story starts off with him and Zhu Ran remembering their past hunting days together. With war brewing in Jiangdong, the two childhood friends vow to one day end the conflict once and for all. Their combined efforts lead them to root out traitors like Li Shu, ensuring Wu's stability. Although Sun Quan inherited the title of clan head due to familial ties, he has shown other qualities that make him worthy of his position. Not above playing the role of a scout, he leads a small party to observe Cao Cao's forces at the Changjiang River, even avoiding capture by cleverly using one of their boats as a makeshift wall to block enemy arrows. He also displays a diplomatic side by encouraging new trade routes to Nanguo and other foreign regions. During 9, Sun Quan's first appearance is at the campaign against Dong Zhuo, where Han Dang is sent to retrieve him for his first battle with the rest of his family. His story only begins after Dong Zhuo's death and the dissolution of the alliance. His father's find of the Imperial Seal makes them a target for Yuan Shu's forces, who kidnap Sun Quan's mother to force Sun Jian's forces to join Yuan Shu's fight against his relative. The skirmish against Liu Biao, however, leads to Sun Jian's death and the retainers begin growing more discontent over Yuan Shu's hold over them. In response, Sun Ce exchanges the seal for fresh troops, giving him and his family the means to leave Yuan Shu's watch and conquer their ancestral lands of Wu. Not long after, they are given the opportunity to abandon Yuan Shu completely when he declares himself emperor and Cao Cao calls the other warlords to destroy the pretender. Sensing Cao Cao to be an eventual threat, the Wu forces begin planning to raid the warlord's capital during his battle at Guandu, but Sun Ce is downed by subordinates of Xu Gong and the sorcery of Gan Ji, forcing Sun Quan to take command and try to rescue his brother. Despite his efforts, Sun Ce dies and control is subsequently passed over to Sun Quan. By this time, Cao Cao had now defeated Yuan Shao and was now committed to wiping out the remnants of his sons, allowing Sun Quan to launch raids on Liu Biao's territory. Though the Wu forces successfully seize Xiakou from Huang Zu, the general responsible for Sun Jian's death, Liu Biao's successor, Liu Cong, surrenders the entire province to Cao Cao. In a desperate bid, Sun Quan allies with Liu Bei and defeats Cao Cao at Chibi. Conflicts soon arise between both sides during the battle at Nanjun, where the city, along with the rest of Jing's southern cities are captured by Liu Bei during Sun Quan's battle, leaving the battle-worn Wu forces empty-handed. In an effort to repair relations, Zhou Yu weds Sun Shangxiang to Liu Bei in order to make an assassination attempt, but Sun Quan and the others thwart the effort, eventually leading to Zhou Yu dying to indignation. As Cao Cao solidifies his grasp over the north, Liu Bei proceeds to give the central counties of Jing to the Wu forces in order to launch a simultaneous attack on Hanzhong and Hefei respectively. While the Shu forces conquer Hanzhong, Sun Quan meets disaster with the deaths of Taishi Ci at the battle, and Cheng Pu, Huang Gai and Lu Su shortly after their defeat at Hefei. Whatsmore, Cao Cao chooses to consolidate his efforts into crushing Wu at Ruxukou. Liu Bei's forces then refuse to send reinforcements to their allies, leaving Sun Quan alone to defend himself against the onslaught of forces. This, however, is revealed to be Cao Cao's attempt to offer an alliance with the Wu forces, where they will break their ties with Liu Bei and will receive the central and southern cities of Jing as payment. Having had enough of Liu Bei's cold reception after Chibi, Sun Quan agrees and attacks Guan Yu at Fan Castle, eventually slaying the general at Mai Castle at the cost of Lu Meng shortly after. This infuriates Liu Bei into attacking the Wu forces at Yiling. Although he does score a massive victory Sun Quan is disheartened by the death of Gan Ning and his sister's decision to forego their bonds to remain with her husband. Sun Quan later soon privately grieves of all his losses thus far and questions his path as he begins fearing losing more retainers to conquest. Not long after their victory, Lu Xun reignites their former alliance with Shu through Zhuge Liang, and Cao Pi launches a campaign against Wu at Guangling. Sun Quan is later touched by his retainers' convictions for him, leading him to eventually realize his wish may not actually be to rule the entire land. After the battle at Guangling, Sun Quan visits the ailing Han Dang, who advises his lord that he is his own person at the end of the day, neither his father, his brother or Cao Cao. Han Dang passes away after this sermon, and a moved Sun Quan honors his friend's memory by scoring a major victory against Cao Xiu at Shiting. Sun Quan then asks what Lu Xun would like for his reward for his role in the victory, only for the strategist to immediately reply for his lord to be emperor. Acting on their behest, Sun Quan finally declares himself as Emperor of Wu and coordinates an attack on Wei with Shu once again, moving against their fortress at Hefei once again. Although a slew of fresh reinforcements from Wei prevent them from truly conquering the castle, Sun Quan returns home, content with the damage he has done, he rekindles the spirits of his retainers as they have still completed the task of protecting their home from threats. While dozing off on his throne, Sun Quan dreams of his fallen family members and retainers sailing away without him in spite of his pleas to join them. He is woken up by Lianshi, who reminds him of his new obligations to stay with his officers, and he resolves to finally stop chasing after his father and brother and to be someone of his own person. After his story, he is mentioned to have launched another campaign at Hefei Castle during Zhuge Liang's northern campaign, which fares poorly as well and the shock of the news sends the strategist into relapse. He later sends reinforcements to Gongsun Yuan during his rebellion against Wei. Sun Quan finally passes away shortly after Sima Yi's death, and Sima Shi launches a campaign against Wu to capitalize this, but Ding Feng honors his late lord by swiftly dealing with the expeditionary force. Warriors Orochi After Zhuge Liang defeated the forces of Wu at He Fei, Sun Quan became one of Orochi's generals. Scouting out Cao Cao's men at Yi Ling, Sun Quan joins Orochi in defeating the warlord, seemingly killing him. Sun Quan and his siblings are forced to serve as Orochi's officers to keep their imprisoned father safe. He is much calmer and stoic about his forced servitude than his brother, performing tasks for Orochi with little complaint. As time goes by he grows to doubt himself. After Sun Ce rebels, Sun Quan turns on him, believing him to have betrayed both Wu and their family. After repeated failures to stop his brother, he and his father are set to be executed. They are rescued by Hanzō and the family is eventually reunited. His family joins together for the final battle with Orochi. In Warriors Orochi 2, Sun Quan's role is downplayed as he respects his father's wishes to remain neutral. However, he does ride into battle to try to retrieve Yoshitsune and supports his comrade from falling against Kiyomori's large army. Arriving at Itsukushima, he defends the army's main camp and holds the Orochi troops at bay for Motochika's plan. After the conflict, he remarks that staying neutral is impossible and tries to press for an offensive front to his father. As one of the rulers of the Three Kingdoms, he and his comrades challenge the Three Unifiers to a showdown at Ōsaka Castle. Sun Shang Xiang joins him in the conflict and is happy to see her brother and husband fighting side by side. Sun Quan's personal contribution to the battle is telling the army to remain firm against the enemy's assault from the Sanada Ward. Sun Quan is one of the generals who is controlled by Kiyomori's magic in Warriors Orochi 3. He attacks the coalition in the past at Mt. Dingjun. Retaining some of his consciousness, a strained Sun Quan begs Zhou Tai to kill him. His servant instead frees his master from the spell, an act which gains his grateful recruitment to the coalition. Sun Quan later joins the rescue effort to save Xiahou Yuan in the past Nanjun. He also aids Guan Yu in recruiting the officers of Shu and the Tokugawa at Yangping Gate. Sun Quan and his siblings star in the downloadable stage, "Memories of Vyashion" where they help Nemea in defeating the demon army as he recalls the memories of his home world. In Ultimate, Sun Quan and a number of Wu officers were captured by Tamamo and Da Ji and were imprisoned within the Divine Mirror and stationed themselves near the realm's version of Hefei. They are soon attacked by a more aggressive army led by Shingen, Kanetsugu and Aya, but is rescued by Kenshin, Kunoichi and Yukimura, all of whom sense the difference in their former allies. Eventually, Shennong and Kaguya arrive to clear the misunderstanding as well as bringing in the real Shingen, Kanetsugu and Aya with them. Sun Quan later accompanies his father in rescuing the Oda army at Yamazaki from clones of his sister and Zhou Tai. Sun Quan was originally moving to Guangling to fight Wei in Warriors Orochi 4, when he and his forces were transported to the new world. Attacked by a new group of enemies, Sun Quan eventually believes that this group is not part of Wei's army and agrees to hear them out. He is later convinced by them to party up and investigate their surroundings. After joining up with Naotora, Tadakatsu, and Naomasa, Sun Quan leads his forces to fight Dong Zhuo's men, who are attacking peasants. He later engages his family and Zhou Yu at Guandu, when they are bound by obligation to aid Nobunaga's cause, successfully swaying them over to Liu Bei's rebel army. After the Oda and Rebel armies merge to form the Coalition, Sun Quan joins his brother and father in fighting against Cao Pi and Ares's forces at the Wuzhang Plains in conjunction with the Toyotomi army's defection. Dynasty Tactics Sun Quan is one of the starting characters in both Dynasty Tactics games. He often assists Sun Ce on the battlefield. Akin to history, he becomes Wu's leader after his brother's death but the time when this occurs varies in each scenario. Kessen Sun Quan resumes his role as Wu's leader in Kessen II. He is followed by his closest generals, Zhou Yu and Gan Ning. A resourceful and patient ruler, he doesn't involve his kingdom in Shu and Wei's conflict until it threatens his home's borders. His army's presence at Chang Ban covers Liu Bei's escape and discourages Cao Cao's pursuit. Wanting to assist the resistance against the tyrant, he forms an alliance with Shu and fights against Wei at Chi-Bi. During Shu's story, he grows worried about Liu Bei's growing power and fears that the leader would someday conquer Wu. His faith in Liu Bei was also shaken when he heard his trusted ally was the cause of the land's natural disasters. Though his generals protest, he rebels against Shu and his army traps Guan Yu in a naval battle. After Wu's defeat, Liu Bei forgives his betrayal and allows Sun Quan to continue leading Wu. In gratitude, their lands become a part of Shu's territory. Wu becomes an obstacle for Cao Cao a second time in Wei's story. Seeing his ally's lands drastically weaken, Sun Quan raises an army to defend his own homeland. Though faced with overwhelming odds, he knows that his battle with the tyrant is inevitable and seeks to take the initiative in a naval assault. Despite his efforts, Wu is defeated and becomes Wei's territory. Character Information Personality Sun Quan is a proud and venerable ruler who dearly treasures his lineage. Contrary to his hot-headed brother, he is a patient, collected, and diligent individual. He is the strictest of the three leaders within his family, as he cannot forgive betrayals or excessive disobedience as easily as his family members. To protect his family's future, he strives to only take calculated risks and bides his time for his home's wars. Though known for his no-nonsense attitude, he softens with his generals and treats them with sincere respect. He also turns into quite the party man whilst drinking at banquets, though it's not known if he can hold his liquor very well, as Zhou Tai could out-drink him. In the Asian script, he talks in a formal archaic tone. Dynasty Warriors 7 depicts Sun Quan as a man who couldn't help but watch his father and brother. After their deaths, he initially doubts himself as the leader of Wu (even suggesting Zhou Yu lead the army at one point), knowing that he could not be like his father and brother. Lianshi, among other characters, constantly remind him that his awareness of his own weakness is his true strength. This eventually rekindles his spirit so he can become a capable leader. He is also more compassionate and emotional than previous titles, his strict and tact composure is mostly absent throughout this game's story. He attributes his ability and skill to the spirits of his fallen family guiding his hand. Wanting to live a legacy befitting his father and brother, he commonly mentions them in combat to grant him strength. In the Asian script, he refers to them using honorable yet formal titles for "Father" and "Brother". He is a good older brother for his sister, even if they don't always share the same views. However, should they face the other on the battlefield, for the sake of his goals, Sun Quan would slay her. His Warriors Orochi incarnation has him share his similarities with Nobuyuki Sanada, both of whom must live up to the lofty shadows set by their brothers. Masanori Fukushima also becomes one of Sun Quan's drinking partners, though both end up revealing unwanted secrets and information to each other in their stupors. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Sun Quan is given the nickname of "Deep Green/Bleu Eyes"; a nod to his appearance and description for Romance of the Three Kingdoms, where he is known for such eyes, with a unique character/hanzi/kanji being utilized (碧). As a result, his character model in several of the Warriors installments feature him with blue eyes if examined closely as the only trait that ties to his unique description (as his other bodily traits do not apply, nor does his purple hair). Meanwhile, the English version changes it to "The Hope of a New Era". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "White Tiger Generals". Sun Quan's weapons follow two naming motifs in the Dynasty Warriors series, and both have ties to his family. The most prevalent one for him in the Asian ports are names that allude to his position as a king and/or emperor. All of his swords in Dynasty Warriors 6 are called dragons, a mythological animal which is known throughout Chinese mythology to have ties with royalty. One dragon is from the stars (Standard), the other is purely divine (Skill), and the third has its roots in the heavens (Strength). His skill chart in the sixth title additionally references the royal headwear he's seen wearing in his historical portrait, as well as in the second-to-fourth titles for his default outfit. The royalty theme also ties into the names for the common blade/sword moveset as of the seventh installment. His level 11 weapon is literally translated as "Green/Bleu Flame King", which is another nod to his aforementioned description through this quote: "Though a young man when he succeeded his brother's seat of power, he is famed for his green/blue eyes and purple beard". On top of this, the fourth and fifth installments feature a green/bleu gem stone on the hilt/guard of all of Sun Quan's swords when examined closely; a trait that also returns for his unique weapon in the eight installment's Empires expansion onwards. The wolf theme found in his third and fourth weapons references an assessment of Sun Quan. Gongsun Du's entry in Book of Wei describes Sun Quan colluding with Gongsun Du's grandson, Gongsun Yuan, to attack Wei. An interesting yet scathing aside is included and roughly translated as, "Like his father, Sun Jian, who used brute strength to rob Zhou Commandery for himself, Sun Quan and his family are utter scoundrels. Wei has forgiven their crimes and granted them permission to have retainers, but the son of a wolf is still a wolf. Their blood cannot be disputed..." Following this idea, Sun Jian's third and fourth weapons are named after the wolf in the heavens (Sirius). It's probable that it's the same star mentioned in the original names for Sun Quan's swords, his versions describing a wolf star that burns like a white flame/blaze in the sky. Omega Force most likely wanted to emphasize the family ties rather than the negative connotations of the quote. His personal item in the Asian ports of Warriors Orochi is the Sunzi Bingfa itself, which normally in the Musou Warriors games is an equip-able item that can double the duration of battlefield pickup boosts. Sun Jian is said to have been a descendant of Sun Tzu, but since his lineage barely mentions his father in historical records, the authenticity of the claim is disputed. The item returns to its original classic function in the third Orochi title, with Sun Quan's unique item in Ultimate being something else entirely. Voice Actors *Skip Stellrecht - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) *Gideon Emery - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) *Evan Bittencourt - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Terrence Stone - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English-uncredited) *John Snyder - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Claus Brockmeyer - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) *Chen Zhongyi - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Dahai Sun - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *O In-Seong - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Jeong Hun Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Lee Gyu Seok - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Han Shin - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Lee Gwangsu - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Takahiro Yoshimizu - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) *Masaya Takatsuka - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Katsuji Mori - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Takashi Ōhara - Sangokushi Legion Live Action Performers *Bishin Kawasumi - Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Kanto no Tatakai, Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Sekiheki no Tatakai Quotes :See also: Sun Quan/Quotes *"Know that you not only fight me but the spirit of the Sun family!" *"What my father and brother began I will finish!" *"All units stop. No walking on the escalator." *"Aren't you one of those southern rubes? Shouldn't you be off frolicking in a river somewhere?" :"Well, you see, our land's getting a little crowded... So I decided to come conquer yours!" ::~~''Cao Pi and Sun Quan; Dynasty Warriors 5'' *"It is hard to believe you're the same man who fled at Hefei." :"I am a coward, really. Without strong hands to support me, I am always ready to flee." :"I thought this was man-to-man." :"I am a ruler, Zhang Liao." :"Hmm, I see. Well I am a warrior! I cannot simply withdraw." ::~~Zhang Liao and Sun Quan; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Lord Sun Quan, you shouldn't work so hard. You need to relax once in a while." :"Hahaha... It's in my nature; I can't help it. But you're right, taking breaks is important too." :"Well then, how about a game of Go? I've been looking for an opponent." :"Okay, sounds good. Don't hold back, now." :"Of course not. I never hold back when it comes to Go." ::~~Ling Tong and Sun Quan; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Be warned. For the future of Wu, I am prepared to take your life." :"You would side with a serpent for the glory of Wu?!" ::~~Sun Quan and Yukimura; Warriors Orochi *"The victor will be he who bears the greater burden." :"You think yours is greater than mine? Ha, I am a man of Wu!" ::~~Ieyasu and Sun Quan; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Even if it was just a reflection, it felt wrong to be fighting against Shangxiang like that." :"However, we were able to save a great number of our friends. I think we should be proud of what we accomplished." ::~~Kai and Sun Quan; Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate *"Masanori. You were impressive again in that last battle." :"Hah, I was, was I? But... haha, hahaha! It's no good, Sun Quan! I can't look at you without remembering our last drinking session!" :"What are you laughing about, Masanori? You were far more drunk than I." :"No way! You've got that wrong! You were falling-off-your-chair-and-sleep-on-the-floor drunk!" :"I see. That's the line you're holding, is it? Are you sure? I've got secrets of yours I could spill to everyone." :"What? What do you mean, secrets? What do you think you know about me, Sun Quanny?" :"Not "think", know! I heard it straight from the horse's mouth!" :"Seriously? Me? What did I say? I don't remember! Hold on. Hold it, right there Sun Quan! Do you want me to spill the beans about you to your sister?" :"What!? I don't remember either, but I have a nasty feeling... Very well. Masanori Fukushima! Let's split the difference and both keep quiet." :"S-Sure thing. I guess we can do that. Next time we drink, though, it's just the two of us! Seriously!" ::~~Sun Quan and Masanori; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Sun Quan/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 9 Sun Quan is affiliated with the flame blade in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Sun Quan/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Sun Quan still uses the sword as his default weapon in this title. But starting in Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires, his new weapon of choice is the flame blade. Historical Information Overall Life Sun Quan was born in 182, where he and the rest of his siblings followed his father around on several of his campaigns (such as with him with Quan himself was around 5 years old at Changsha). However, Sun Jian kept his children and most of his family safe in Lujiang (around Shu's region) while he fought with Dong Zhuo's forces. After Sun Jian's death, Sun Quan was only 9 in 191 while Sun Ce took the reigns of being the one in charge of the family. Though their current home was no longer safe and thus they were to move to the south in 193. Sun Ce during his successful campaigns in 195-to-196 gave Sun Quan administrative privileges of Yangxian, though it was due to Quan's young age it had to be handled by others alongside him. Sun Quan was also given the title of Colonel Who Cherishes Righteousness, Sun Ce's prior title when serving under Yuan Shu. The records in the Jiang Biao Zhuan took note of Sun Quan's physical appearance, via a large mouth with a square jaw mixed with brilliant eyes. The Shu Zhi on the other hand, described him with a large torso and short legs (which was said to be off-putting by Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei). As per the time period, unusual appearances were told to forebode a form of future greatness, and it was no exception for people like Sun Quan during the time this belief was widely spread around. A Han envoy named Liu Wan also held particular praise for Quan's unusual appearance due to such. Sun Quan was also noted to be a person who was praised for his conduct, intelligence and his passion for studying (as he managed to study all of the Confucian classics except for the Book of Changes, on top of the Three Histories and many other military classics); the very latter habit carried on even in his spare time as a major power in the future, as Sun Quan was always eager to learn. Back in 196, despite only holding the rank of a colonel during his early period who didn't follow Sun Ce around during his campaigns, Sun Quan managed to attract a surprising amount of talent to his ranks, such as Pan Zhang (who was a gambling-addicted-drunkard) and Zhu Ran (the son of Zhu Zhi). Zhou Tai's talents were specifically taken direct note of by Sun Quan himself, especially when during Sun Quan's first inexperienced defense of Xuan city where several of his forces were devastated due to poor defensive planning, Zhou Tai managed fight his way to Sun Quan's side and shielded the younger lord with his body and gained several wounds as a result, but both have managed to live on while Sun Quan praised Zhou Tai for his deeds that day. Soon, Sun Ce managed to turn against Yuan Shu (when he declared himself emperor) in 197 and also gained support of Cao Cao's ties to the Han empire. From there, Sun Quan to fully hold his office with legal support until Sun Quan himself was promoted to the rank of general by 199. It was by then Sun Quan accompanied Sun Ce on his campaign to Huan, despite only being mentioned as one of the generals in the campaign with his deeds unclear. Though by the time of 200 when Sun Ce was killed by Xu Gong's followers, Sun Quan was summoned by a dying Sun Ce before being handed the seal of authority before passing away with these final words: While Sun Quan was crushed by his brother's death and mourned for a good while, Zhou Yu, Lady Wu (his mother) and Zhang Zhao were in charge of the army. Zhang Zhao however, advised Sun Quan to overcome his grief and mount his horse to inspect his troops. It was through this advice that both Sun Quan and Zhang Zhao became very close from then on. While everyone in the army managed to accept Sun Quan as the new leader with no difficulties, one man named Li Shu persisted against his authority (who also wanted to surrender to Cao Cao). After taking Huan and leaving Li Shu in charge, Sun Quan schemed with a letter to Cao Cao describing Li Shu's lack of conduct and being responsible for the killing of one of his envoys. Cao Cao was persuaded to provide Li Shu with no aid when Sun Quan went back to Huan to claim it back from Li Shu's control with his death. As soon as Sun Quan put his focus into slowly growing his army, many of the talent built up from years of Wu's service have frolicked to Sun Quan's charisma, especially since the scholarly side took great note of Sun Quan's intellectual personality compared to Sun Ce's warlike side (which made the said scholarly officials rather hesitant to fully stand by Sun Ce's decisions). This in turn, managed to build a very strong foundation for the overall future state of Wu, especially when it came to Sun Quan also focusing on stabilizing his territory in the southeast via putting down rebels and tribes. However, in 204-204, one particular rebel group under Dai Yuan and Gui Lan managed to have their follower Bian Hong kill off Sun Yi (Sun Quan's younger brother) despite Yi reconciling with them. Sun Quan soon called for his adopted relative Sun He to deal with the matter in Yi's place, only to have him be killed as well; it took Sun Yi's widow to gather her fallen-husband's followers into a scheme that managed to kill the rebels with no difficulty to ease the particular situation. Though it ended with the death of two of Sun Quan's relatives. Aside from this, Liu Biao was also a notable contender for being one of Sun Quan's greatest adversaries, due to his control over his western border in Jing. Sun Quan lead a campaign in 203 towards Jiangxia and engaged Huang Zu, with Ling Cao managing to pursue him before being killed by Gan Ning. However, tribal rebellions at Poyang started to flare up, and Sun Quan soon had to retreat and assign Lu Fan and Cheng Pu to deal with the threat. Upon He Qi capturing Shangrao in 205, he was able to turn his attention back to Liu Biao, and reengage Huang Zu back at Jiangxia, with Zhou Yu accompanying him. The skirmishes on the Yangtze River eventually ended in Sun Quan's favor by the time of 207; though by 208, Sun Quan was locked into battle with Huang Zu's forces at Xiahou, and with the combined efforts of Dong Xi and Lu Meng managed to overwhelm him, and capture Huang Zu for death. Sun Quan however, started to doubt his capabilities in maintaining Jiangxia from a counter attack, so he soon withdrew from Xiakou back to his own land. Liu Biao soon died after, which according to Lu Su's report, prompted his successor Liu Cong to surrender Jing to Cao Cao in Nanyang and also recently occupied Jiangling. Lu Su soon met with Liu Bei, and decided to join forces with Sun Quan to fight against Cao Cao, using the links between their two Zhuges (Zhuge Liang and Zhuge Jin). However, Cao Cao wrote a letter to Sun Quan declaring that since he was hunting down rebels, he would be obliged to destroy Sun Quan's nation if he did not submit. This eventually put Sun Quan into a tight situation where he was either forced to surrender his independence to Cao Cao or try to fight against him with massive risk; Lu Su and Zhou Yu eventually convinced Sun Quan to stand against Cao Cao. Soon after the events of Chibi setting Cao Cao's forces back by a large margin, Sun Quan decided to order a counterattack and marched his forces towards Hefei to halt Wei's march south. Despite Zhang Zhao failing to take the supply route at Dangtu, Sun Quan wanted to lead his army from the front like his brother once had despite the risks that were explained by Zhang Hong. However, Sun Quan soon intercepted a message from the Yang inspector named Jiang Ji saying that a general named Zhang Xi was on the way to provide Cao Cao with massive backup; fearing that he was unable to take the city when reinforcements arrived, Sun Quan then retreated, but later learned that Jiang Ji's message lied about Zhang Xi's location and summed up that the inspector expected the massage to be intercepted like so. After Zhou Yu's siege against Cao Ren at Jiangling and Liu Bei's recent control over southern Jing, he and Sun Quan started to give each other titles that would be invalidated once the government was liberated, which was in response to Cao Cao's current position over the said government. Liu Bei was named Governor of Jing while Sun Quan was named General of the Chariots and Cavalry. After Zhou Yu's death in 210, Lu Su feared that Sun Quan was not able to fully keep Nan in order. Soon a trade between territorial control between Nan and northern Changsha was made, and Sun Quan offered his sister to Liu Bei via a political marriage to keep their alliance in tact. Though the alliance started to crack when Sun Quan wanted to fulfill the late Zhou Yu's plans to conquer Yi Province from Liu Zhang but needed Liu Bei's aid to do so, though Liu Bei stated himself that he needed no aid as it was unjust to attack Liu Zhang; which in reality he plotted to take the area for himself behind Sun Quan's back. Other notes Sun Quan was also known in his adulthood to enjoy hunting and was skilled at it, to the point where his habit of hunting tigers caused Zhang Zhao some ample concern for him. It was at one point when one of Sun Quan's generals was attacked by a tiger and knocked off of his mount, Sun Quan despite in no position to do so managed to assault the tiger in order to save his life, making sure the beast managed to flee. Sun Quan was also known to heavily enjoy drinking in his later years, though it was to the point where he could not control himself and often was shown to be quite the raging drunkard; one time he was almost close to trying to outright murder his advisor Yu Fan over a trivial matter. Sun Quan from those moments decided that he should not be trusted with any decisions he made when drunk, and appointed Gu Yong to be the chancellor in charge whenever the Wu lord happened to be intoxicated by alcohol. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters